


Language Lessons, 13: kekau (1200 words)

by ImpOfPerversity



Series: Language Lessons [13]
Category: Baroque Cycle - Neal Stephenson, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Languages, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-28
Updated: 2005-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpOfPerversity/pseuds/ImpOfPerversity





	Language Lessons, 13: kekau (1200 words)

  
  
Perhaps it was something in the water -- or, more like, in the rum he'd liberally laced through the afternoon's water ration -- but Jack Sparrow, accustomed as he was to solid sleep and blissful reenactments, therein, of the past day's brightest moments, found himself in the throes of a dream so frightful, so gut-needling and spine-jellying, that he'd fought most heroically to keep from recognising the nature of the dream, its peculiarly personal horrors and vicious subtle allusions; to remain ignorant of its twists and turns and cast and stage directions, of the black shadow that was his darling ship all riddled and rotten, of the unsouled eyes of her cursed crew, of -- no, _no_ , not looking, "No!" and woke gasping, bolt upright like a resurrected corpse in ... Jack shook his head hard enough to dizzy himself, shaking out every last nasty particle of fear and misery and hatred, shaking himself back into the waking world: and at last he became aware of warm arms round him, of the scratchy press of Jack Shaftoe's chin on his bare shoulder, of the yeasty mustiness of his breath 'gainst Jack's face as he murmured Jack's name ( _their_ name, namelings: and that fleeting 'membrance warmed Jack's heart like a bonfire against the lingering chilly remnants of nightmare) and then, "Hang on, I'll light the lanthorn;" and in another moment, with a scratch of tinder and a sudden sharp dry odour, there was light blooming in the little cabin, searching out the darkness and driving it away, and Shaftoe blinking at him, eyes all midnight-blue and focusless, lips slightly parted as though he'd opened his mouth to speak -- to state the bleeding obvious, Jack thought affectionately -- and then reconsidered; his mouth, all soft from sleep and red from the various pleasures (o Jack Shaftoe's mouth!) that'd preceded their repose, and Jack could not (and did not attempt to) resist the urge to lean over and kiss that mouth, with a simple promissory swipe of his tongue 'cross Shaftoe's lips, just catching the edge of that jagged incisor; he leant against Shaftoe (who made a sound that was half complaint and half appreciation) and said, "Just like the other night, eh, when _you'd_ dreamt horrors and I was oblig'd to console you, Jack; remember that?" and oh, no better remedy for nightmare, for troubles of all manners physickal and mental, for the occasional deficiencies of the waking world and the grotesque phantasms of his own uncaptained mind, than Jack Shaftoe's slow smile; slow and sure, that smile, and slow but certain the slide of his hand over Jack's skin: Jack spared a moment to contemplate the rapidity with which he'd been whirled -- nay, whirled _himself_ \-- from dreadful despair to comfortable bliss (the rain and spray battering the deck above, the rush of wild water just inches from them both but kept at bay by the strong curving hull of the _Black Pearl_ , the night and all its fanged and boneless offspring shrinking before the flimmery golden light that filled this small entire world, this bed he shared with Mr Jack Shaftoe, with Shaftoe's animal perfection and strong heart and quick, wicked mind and, mmm, all of him for all of Jack) and oh, just a moment to think, _before_ , for surely, surely, he'd heard a man speak of this to him, years ago in some smoky room in Batavia, drinking arak and talking of the soul as though 'twere (with body and mind) an equal part of a man: " **kekau** ," said Jack against Shaftoe's deliciously supple, salty skin, beaming with self-congratulation, and Shaftoe rolled his eyes, grinning, and raised his eyebrows in expectation of explanation; " **kekau** ," Jack repeated, "'tis a word for the bliss that comes when a man wakes from a nightmare and knows it unreal; and I've double that bliss, Jack, for I woke with you here, and oh, all _manner_ of theories as to how you might possibly be able to distract me, just a little, from the delusions and deliriums by which I've been visited this night;" Shaftoe, propped on one elbow, stretched out, the burnished skin of his torso so warm and alive that Jack yearned to taste it, and gave in again to his desire, and _felt_ through his tongue the working of Jack Shaftoe's body as he said, "Aye, Jack: you were preaching to me, as I recall, on the subject of the Deadly Sins, with all manner of Examples and Illustrations, but I'm a humble man, a mere Vagabond with no more'n a few scant scraps of learning -- mmm, do that again," as Jack's tongue flicked at his nipple, and Jack's right hand (ever eager to explore and map the wondrous variety of this particular Vagabond, and thus advance Learning in one sense if not another) slid beneath their shared, stained blanket, a map itself of a year or more's ventures and investigations and their inevitable -- and often copious -- consequences, "where was I? ah yes; well, Captain Sparrow, I'm a simple man," this with a smirk that quite belied the sentiment, "and cannot speak on weighty Theologickal matters, but mayhap I can testify, as I hear they do in church, about those _simpler_ pleasures that even the most ignorant of men may find -- oh Christ yes Jack -- may find in, in ..." but Shaftoe's voice trailed off, somewhere above the blanket, as Jack found himself in a darkness that was body-warm and pungently stifling with the musky shared scent of the two of them; found himself beneath the blanket with his mouth affixed to that portion of Jack Shaftoe that'd come to _stand_ (Jack could not laugh aright with his mouth full, but Shaftoe quivered and blasphemed at his amusement) for the whole man, being the infamous Half-Cock, though Jack did not care for half-measures and lavished the whole of his attention on the member, the _cock-stand_ , in question, with the result that Jack Shaftoe writhed and moaned and implored Jack most sweetly for a number of filthily delicious favours: "Christ, Jack, I need you in me, need your tongue your cock oh Jack, don't tease, don't, oh -- " and Jack pushed two spittle-slicked fingers into Shaftoe's body, grinding himself against Shaftoe's rough-haired thigh, the blanket twisted between them and quite forgotten -- for there was heat aplenty in the bed now -- save as impediment to those further penetrations which Jack Shaftoe was most urgently and impatiently demanding of Jack: and Jack hastened to comply, with assiduous application of hands and mouth and those other parts of his anatomy most Inflam'd and Enthus'd by the incendiary passion of Jack Shaftoe, who (mere minutes since) had held Jack close as he woke to **kekau** , to blissful relief at the world's reality, and who now desired to hold him closer by far; o, Jack's waking mind was clear and sharp as glass, determined to deny Jack Shaftoe nothing, wanting nothing but to return to him every sweetness and roughness, every fierce hot desire and simple bliss that Shaftoe'd visited so freely and frequently upon Jack's own person; to root himself right firmly in the waking world, as incarnated in Jack Shaftoe's opening body.


End file.
